drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Arioch
, , }} , |Drag-On Dragoon 1.3}} |race = Elf |born = 1075 |image = Drakengard= |sex = Female |age = 24 |died = 1099 in branches D, E |height = 175 cm, 170 cm |weight = 50 kg ( ) |partner = Yellow Dragon |beast = Undine and Salamander |price = Womb |mark = Abdomen |themark = |voicejapanese = Megumi Hayashibara |voiceenglish = Michelle Ruff}} Arioch is an ally and side character in Drakengard. She formed a pact with Undine and Salamander in exchange for her fertility, marked on her waist. As an ally, Arioch is a threat to herself and others. Story Background= Drakengard Arioch was originally an ordinary housewife, living in Niflheim. However, one day her beloved husband and son were slaughtered by the Imperial Army, the shock of which completely shattered her heart. She has the tall stature and beautiful features peculiar to the elf village, but madness dwells in her eyes, so that others do not dare to even speak with her. Still, the way she bursts into sudden laughter in the middle of her screams, as if remembering something, is an act so strange as to stand out from even the most eccentric of normal people. Having been overcome by insanity, Arioch murdered and devoured young children. Her crazed mind thought that by doing so she could "protect" them within her womb. After these bloody incidents had come up many times, Arioch was captured by the Imperial Army, and taken into custody. |-|Branches= Drakengard - B= flowers for the Broken spirit Arioch follows Caim until the eventual defeat of the monstrous Furiae and the awakening of her clones. It is unlikely that she or the rest of the group survive this apocalyptic event. - C= a Companion's eternal farewell Arioch follows Caim until the eventual defeat of Angelus and the uprising of the dragons. It is unlikely that she or the rest of the group survive this apocalyptic event. - D= the wild dreams of a Deluded child The death of the High Priestess causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing the Goddess in the process. Manah's death angers the Watchers, as all order in the world begins to collapse with the final seal's destruction. The Watchers descend from the crimson sky, along with their leader, the Queen-beast. As Caim's party hurries to defeat the Queen-beast, they are surrounded by a horde of Watchers. After she kills and devours one of them, Arioch is thrilled at the prospect of feeding several children at once and willingly offers herself to the giant infants. They eat her alive, her last breaths spent uttering mad cries of pleasure. - E= the End of the dragon sphere The death of the High Priestess causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing the Goddess in the process. Manah's death angers the Watchers, as all order in the world begins to collapse with the final seal's destruction. The Watchers descend from the crimson sky, along with their leader, the Queen-beast. As Caim's party hurries to defeat the Queen-beast, they are surrounded by a horde of Watchers. After she kills and devours one of them, Arioch is thrilled at the prospect of feeding several children at once and willingly offers herself to the giant infants. They eat her alive, her last breaths spent uttering mad cries of pleasure. }} - Drakengard 2= Weapon= Drakengard 2 Although Arioch doesn't appear in the game, her weapon can be found. The weapon story tells of a hobgoblin that was driven to eat his comrades by the weapon. It can be used by Urick. - Drakengard 3= Weapon= Drakengard 3 Although Arioch doesn't appear in the game, Zero can find and use her weapon. Its weapon story is a soliloquy of Arioch's descent into madness after her family's death. She was particularly obsessed over her departed child and was envious of the parents who were able to keep their children. Her deep-rooted jealousy soon became her insane desire to "be one with children". |-|Drakengard 1.3= Drag-On Dragoon 1.3 - B= The World of Humans - C= The World of Demons - D= The World of God - E= Shinjuku 2013 }} }} Personality After the death of her family, Arioch lost her mind. Whoever she may have been before the war is long since gone, replaced by a woman who delights in death and destruction. As an inherently broken person, she focuses single-mindedly on slaughter. More than anything, Arioch enjoys feeding on flesh - particularly that of children. It is possible that this urge was caused by her weapon and not her madness alone, as is implied by the weapon's story in Drakengard ''2. Abilities Despite her broken mind, or maybe because of it, Arioch is capable of packing quite a punch in battle. Her pact with the elemental spirits allows her to manipulate fire and water, even preventing her from being harmed by these elements. Development Taro Yoko explained that her cannibalism was devised as his explanation for a mad mother wanting to "be one with children". When asked if she wanted to devour Seere or not, he wasn't sure. Her character was roughly inspired by Ritsuko Akagi from ''Neon Genesis Evangelion. According to his comments in the Dengeki Online interview series, Arioch's character and story for the first game was penned entirely by Yoko. Dengeki Online conducted a follow up interview series to their character popularity poll with series's producer Takamasa Shiba and series's character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka. Fujisaka remembers being taken aback by Arioch's character and ruminated on how to make it translate to her design. He compensated by ignoring it and going for a traditional fantasy design, feeling that an expected look would better highlight her eerie behavior. Gallery Drakengard= Arioch.jpg Arioch_Pact.jpg|Arioch with Undine & Salamander Arioch_art.jpg Art_3.jpg Arioch & Spirits.jpg ariochconcept_5.jpg DOD 1.3 - The Truly Sick.png |-|Lord of Vermilion=Drakengard= Arioch-lovre2.jpg|Lord of Vermillon Re:2 card 10047.jpg Trivia *Arioch's name is based on that of a demon. *She is very good at cleaning ears. *In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll, she was voted to tenth place by fans. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Elves Category:Females Category:Playable Category:Drakengard Characters